Frostivus 2013
650px Frostivus 2013 jest wydarzeniem świątecznym, które rozpoczęło się w dniu 12 grudnia 2013 roku. Skeleton King został usunięty z tego wydarzenia, lecz został wskrzeszony jako Wraith King po tym jak globalni gracze zgromadzili wystarczająco dużo dusz w trybie gry "Upiorna noc". Upiorna noc (Tryb gry) 650px Upiorna noc (ang. Wraith-Night) jest trybem co-op matchmaking, w którym 5 graczy próbuje pokonać 13 fali creepów broniąc ołtarza Wraith Kinga. Ostatnia fala jest bitwą z zmartwychwstałym Wraith Kingiem. *Złoto zdobyte poprzez zbieranie worków wypada z creepów i poprzez utrzymanie wież podczas fal. Mapa right|175px *5 punktów wejścia. *6 zniszczalnych przyjaznych wież. *Przyjazne wieże pojawia się ponownie po każdej fali. *4 niezniszczalne wrogie wieże strzegące odrodzenia creepów. *1 sklep. Fale Istnieje 13 fali w tym trybie. Każda fala posiada swoją własną nazwę i kilka różnych creepów jak również ostrzejszych mini-bossów. Wrogowie będą pojawiać się falami z 5 możliwych miejsc: przy 4 wrogich wieżach oraz przy alternatywnej południowej ścieżce. 'Fala 1: Kobolds, Kobolds Everywhere!' *'Kobold:'120px|right **237 koboldów pojawia się następująco: 24 fale po 8 i 7 fali po 5 na początku. **Są dość słabe i powinny być łatwe do sprzątnięcia, nie zadając wysokich obrażeń. *'Gnoll:'120px|right **Po 30 sekundach, które upłynęły od pierwszych pojawień się Koboldów, 40 Gnolli pojawia się przez 8 fali po 5. **Są słabe, lecz może stanowić wręcz niewielkie zagrożenie ze względu na zasięg ataku postaci. *'Troll Healer:'120px|right **4 Trolle Healer pojawia się z ostatnich 4 fal Koboldów, po 1 w każdej fali. **Skupia się na nich lecząc umiejętnością "Healing Aura" za godziwą ilość, a także daje bonusowy pancerz creepom wokół nich. Healing Aura= left|150pxRegeneruje zdrowie wokół rzucającego. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników PROMIEŃ: 450 ŻYCIE NA SEKUNDĘ: 22/23/24/25 DODATKOWY PANCERZ: 8/12/18/22 |-| 'Fala 2: Left 5 Dead' *'Zombie:'120px|right **120 zombie pojawia się następująco: 6 fal po 6, 9 fal po 8, 4 fale po 3 oraz 4 fale po 10. *'Volatile Zombie:' **9 Volatile Zombie będzie pojawiać się, po jednym w każdej fali. **Eksplodują, gdy umierają i pozostawiają basen kwasu na ziemi. **Zarówno wybuch i basen z kwasem zadają bardzo duże obrażenia i zaleca się, by zabić zombie z daleka. Burst= left|150pxZombie wybucha podczas śmierci i zadaje obrażenia wszystkim wokół niego. Pozostawia basen kwasu, który rani wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Mieszane PROMIEŃ: 250 CZAS TRWANIA: 16 OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 118/128/138/158 OBRAŻENIA OD WYBUCHU: 450/650/850/1050 ZMNIEJSZANIE PANCERZA: 3/4/5/6 |-| *'Corpse Lord:'120px|right **12 Corpse Lordów pojawia się, po jednym w każdej fali. Summon Zombies= left|150pxPrzywołuje hordy zombie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Inkantacja DZIAŁA NA: Samego siebie LICZBA ZOMBIE: 8 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 100 |-| *Berserk Zombie:120px|right **Pojawia się ich 8 od Corpse Lorda, gdy używa przywołania zombie. Berserk= left|150pxRozwściecza zombie dając bonus szybkości ataku poruszania się. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Samego siebie BONUS SZYBKOŚCI ATAKU: 200/220/240/260 BONUS SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 255 CZAS TRWANIA: 3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 |-| 'Fala 3: The Ugly Stick' *Ogre Grunt:80px|right **64 Ogre Grunty pojawia się w 16 falach po 4. *Ogre Shaman:120px|right **32 Ogre Shamany pojawia się w 16 falach po 2. Są mniej odporne niż Ogre Grunty, lecz mogą używać buffów na inne jednostki. Carnal Bloodlust= left|150pxPodburza szał w przyjaznej jednostce, zwiększając jej prędkość ruchu oraz szybkość ataku. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników PROMIEŃ: 600 CZAS TRWANIA: 30 BONUS SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 10%/12%/14%/16% BONUS SZYBKOŚCI ATAKU: 20/40/60/80 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 MANA: 75 |-| *Ogre Commander:120px|right **3 Ogre Commandery pojawia się, po jednym w każdej fali. Bardzo powoli, z mniejszym zasięgiem atakiem niż standardowe jednostki wręcz. Umiejętność "Smash" zadaje wysokie obrażenia. Smash= left|150pxRozbija cel w front ogra od podłoża. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogie postacie OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 300 PROMIEŃ: 150 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 3 OBRAŻENIA: 275/500/725/950 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 4 |-| 'Fala 4: Smashed to Slithereens' *Shadeshore Pouncer:120px|right **120 Shadeshore Pouncerów pojawia się w 20 falach po 6. Pounce= left|150pxSkacze w kierunku celu i zadaje obrażenia kilku celom spotykanych wzdłuż ścieżki. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogie postacie OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 700 OBRAŻENIA: 35/50/65/80 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 4 |-| *Slarbasher:120px|right **14 Slarbasherów pojawia się, po jednym w każdej fali. **Zyskują dodatkowe obrażenia podczas używania umiejętności "Sprint". Sprint= left|150pxBonus szybkości ruchu po aktywacji. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DODATKOWE OBRAŻENIA: 15% PREMIA DO SZYBKOŚCI: 20% CZAS TRWANIA: 20 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 28 MANA: 50 |-| Bash= left|150pxWrogowie wokół Slarbashera zostają ogłuszeni. Występuje jedynie wtedy, gdy dwie lub więcej postaci jest w pobliżu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne PROMIEŃ: 350 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 2/2.5/3/4 SPOWOLNIENIE: 20% CZAS TRWANIA SPOWOLNIENIA: 3/3.5/4/4.5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8 MANA: 80/95/105/115 |-| Fala 5: They Speak for the Trees *Treant:120px|right **Zostają przyzywane przez Forest Prophet. *Forest Prophet:120px|right **20 Forest Prophetów pojawia się, po jednym w każdej fali. **Mogą one tworzyć tylko jeden treant, ale są bardzo często, ponieważ czar jest odnawiany co 2 sekundy. Sprout= left|150pxPułapka pierścieni drzew wokół jednostki zatrzymują ją na miejscu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka, Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Jednostki ZASIĘG: 600 PROMIEŃ: 150 CZAS TRWANIA: 3/3.75/4.5/5.25 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 11/10/9/8 MANA: 100/120/140/160 |-| Summon Treant= left|150pxPrzywołuje treanta, by walczył dla rzucającego. Wymaga drzewa do konwersji. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Drzewa ZASIĘG: 750 PROMIEŃ: 100 LICZBA TREANTÓW: 1 CZAS TRWANIA TREANTA: 60 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 2 MANA: 20 |-| *Aged Treant:120px|right **5 Aged Treantów pojawia się, po jednym w każdej fali. Living Armor= left|150pxNapełnia docelową postać bądź strukturę powłoką ochrony, która udziela bonusową regenerację. Blokuje również pewne obrażenia od wszystkich źródeł. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników ZASIĘG: Globalny PRZYPADKI OBRAŻEŃ: 4/5/6/7 BLOK: 20/40/60/80 REGENERACJA: 4/7/10/13 CZAS TRWANIA: 15 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 32/26/20/14 MANA: 50 |-| 'Fala 6: I Lost Count' *'Broodqueen:'right|150px **Tylko jedna Broodqueen pojawi się przez wszystkie fale. Spin Web= left|150pxLepka pajęczyna jest snuta. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punt ZASIĘG: 1000 PROMIEŃ: 900 MAKSYMALNA ILOŚĆ SIECI: 2/4/6/8 BONUS REGENERACJI ZDROWIA: 2/4/6/8 BONUS SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 20%/25%/30%/35% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 |-| Lay Eggs= left|100pxBroodqueen składa kilka jaj. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu LICZNIK POJAWIANIA SIĘ: 6 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 14 |-| Self Haste= left|100pxDaje Broodqueen maksymalną szybkość ruchu oraz pozwala poruszać się jej jednostkom. CZAS TRWANIA PRZYSPIESZENIA: 6 CZAS TRWANIA PORUSZANIA SIĘ JEDNOSTEK: 6 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12 |-| Incapacitating Bite= left|150pxTrucizna Broodqueen osłabia wrogów, spowalniając, że jej ataki będą ich spowalniać, a także zwiększa im szansę na chybienie ataku. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów SZANSA CHYBIENIA: 30%/40%/50%/60% SPOWOLNIENIE RUCHU: 10%/20%/30%/40% |-| *'Jajko:' **6 jajek się pojawia, gdy Broodqueen używa umiejętności "Lay Eggs". Hatch= left|100pxBroodqueen wykluwa jajka. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu LICZNIK POJAWIANIA SIĘ: 1 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 14 |-| *'Broodmotherling:' **Pojawiają się z jajka, Broodmotherlings będzie pojawiać Spiderlingi od 2 do 4 co 10 sekund. Spawn Spiders= left|100pxPojawia się losowa ilość pająków. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu LICZNIK POJAWIANIA SIĘ: 2-4 LIMIT JEDNOSTEK: 32 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 |-| *'Spiderling:'right|150px **Pojawiają się dzięki Broodmotherlings. Poison Sting= left|100pxAtaki zatruwają wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów CZAS TRWANIA NA BOHATERACH: 2 CZAS TRWANIA NA JEDNOSTCE: 6 OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 4 SPOWOLNIENIE SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 15% |-| 'Fala 7: Burn Notice' *'Flame Ancient:'right|150px **9 Flame Ancientów pojawia się, po jednym w każdej fali. Breathe Fire= left|100pxWydobywa się słup ognia. Nie może zostać przerwany. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów CZAS TRWANIA NA BOHATERACH: 2 CZAS TRWANIA NA JEDNOSTCE: 6 OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 4 SPOWOLNIENIE SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 15% |-| *'Shrack:'right|150px **18 Shracków pojawia się w 9 falach po 2. Split Earth= left|150pxRozdziera ziemię pod wrogami. Zadaje obrażenia oraz ogłusza na krótki czas. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 800 PROMIEŃ: 210/220/230/240 OBRAŻENIA: 118/138/158/178 OPÓŹNIENIE OGŁUSZENIA: 2.5 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 4/5/6/7 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8 MANA: 100 |-| 'Fala 8: Compound Interest' *'Crumbling Golem:'right|100px **20 Crumbling Golemów pojawia się w 10 falach po 2. Crumble= left|85pxDuch z golema jest przenoszony do jego kawałków rozbitego ciała. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna PODZIELONA ILOŚĆ: 3 |-| *'Golem Chunk:' **3 Golemy Chunki pojawiają się za każdym razem, gdy Crumbling Golem jest zabity. Crumble= left|85pxDuch z golema jest przenoszony do jego kawałków rozbitego ciała. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna PODZIELONA ILOŚĆ: 4 |-| *'Golem Splinters:' **4 Golemy Splintery pojawiają się za każdym razem, gdy Golem Chunk jest zabity. 'Fala 9: Bear Force One' *'Large Spirit Bear:' **36 Large Spirit Bearów pojawia się następująco: 18 fali po 1 i 9 fali po 2. **Nie mają one odporności na magię. *'Small Spirit Bear:' **36 Small Spirit Bearów pojawia się następująco: 10 fali po 3, 8 fali po 2 i 9 fali po 1. **Nie mają one odporności na magię. *'Bear Chieftan:'right|150px **4 Bear Chifetany pojawiają się, po jednym w każdej fali. Bloodlust= left|150pxPodburza szał w przyjaznej jednostce, zwiększając jej prędkość ruchu oraz szybkość ataku. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Autocast DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników ZASIĘG: 600 CZAS TRWANIA: 30 BONUS SZYBKOŚCI ATAKU: 20/30/40/60 BONUS SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 10%/12%/14%/16% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 MANA: 75 |-| *'Enraged Bear:'right|150px **2 Enraged Beary pojawiają się, po jednym w każdej fali. Earthshock= left|140pxEnraged Bear uderza w ziemię, powodując potężny wstrząs, który zadaje obrażenia oraz spowalnia wszystkich wrogów na danym obszarze na 4 sekundy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 90/140/190/240 PROMIEŃ: 385 SPOWOLNIENIE: 25%/35%/45%/55% CZAS TRWANIA: 4 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 6 MANA: 75 |-| Overpower= left|150pxUżywając swoich zdolności bitewnych, Enraged Bear zyskuje zwiększoną szybkość ataku dla pewnej liczby kolejnych ataków. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu ATAKÓW: 3/4/5/6 PREMIA DO SZYBKOŚCI: 400 CZAS TRWANIA: 15 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 45/55/65/75 |-| Fury Swipes= left|150pxSzpony Enraged Beara pozostawiają po sobie głębokie rany w ciele wroga, powodując, że następne ataki skierowane w jego stronę zadadzą więcej obrażeń. Jeśli ten sam cel nie jest atakowany przez 15 sekund, premia do obrażeń zostaje utracona. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne CZAS TRWANIA: 15 OBRAŻENIA NA ATAK: 15/20/25/30 |-| Enrage= left|150pxEnraged Bear wprowadza się w szał, uzyskując pewną część swego aktualnego zdrowia jako premię do obrażeń. Trwa 15 sekund. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu ZDROWIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 5%/6%/7% CZAS TRWANIA: 15 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 25 MANA: 0 |-| 'Fala 10: Chin' Choppa Chin' Choppa!' *'Pudge's Offspring:'right|150px **2 Pudge's Offspringi pojawiają się w różnych miejscach w całej fali. Giant Meat Hook= left|150pxWystrzeliwuje zakrwawiony hak w kierunku danego wroga lub sojusznika i danej lokacji. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Jednostki OBRAŻENIA: Pure DYSTANS: 2000 OBRAŻENIA: 600 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 7 MANA: 100 |-| Self Haste= left|110pxDaje Pudge's Offspringowi maksymalną szybkość ruchu oraz pozwala poruszać się jej jednostkom. CZAS TRWANIA PRZYSPIESZENIA: 6 CZAS TRWANIA PORUSZANIA SIĘ JEDNOSTEK: 6 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12 |-| Dismember= left|150pxRozdziera na kawałki cel w czasie wyrządzając obrażenia i przytrzymując ich w miejscu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Inkantacja DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 100 OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 250/275/300/325 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 MANA: 100/130/170/170 |-| 'Fala 11: Danger Zone' *'Goblin M.Launcher:'right|150px **8 Goblin M. Launcher pojawiają się, po jednym w każdej fali. Homing Missile= left|150pxWystrzeliwuje rakietę samonaprowadzającą, by poszukiwała wyznaczonego wroga. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 1500 OBRAŻENIA: 110/220/330/440 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 3 MIN. OBRAŻENIA: 750/950/1150/1350 MAKS. OBRAŻENIA: 1500 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 18 |-| *'Disassembler:'right|100px **20 Disassemblerów pojawia się, po jednym w każdej fali. right|150px 'Fala 12: Stay Frosty!' *'Minor Frost Lich' **11 Minor Frost Lichów pojawia się, po jednym w każdej fali. Chain Frost= left|150pxPuszcza kulę mrozu, która odbija się między postaciami. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 750 OBSZAR: 575 OBRAŻENIA: 475/550/625 ZMNIEJSZENIE SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 30% ZMNIEJSZENIE SZYBKOŚCI ATAKU: 20% CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 4 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 MANA: 50 |-| *'Snow Satyr'right|90px **127 Snow Satyrów pojawia się następująco: 11 fali po 8, 3 fale po 10. *'Ice Apparition'right|140px **6 Ice Apparitiony pojawiają się, po jednym w każdej fali. Ice Blast= left|150pxTworzy wybuchową kulę lodowatego gradu, który może być użyty do trafienie w cele. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogie jednostki OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: Globalny ZASIĘG WYBUCHU: 350 ZASIĘG WYBUCHU: 100 OBRAŻENIA: 600/800/1000/1200 CZAS TRWANIA SPOWOLNIENIA: 4 SPOWOLNIENIE: 40% SPOWOLNIENIE WIRU: 10% CZAS TRWANIA WIRU: 8 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15 |-| 'Fala 13: Reborn' *'Wraith King Faza 1'right|100px Wraithfire Blast= left|150pxWraith King wystrzeliwuje kulę piekielnego ognia we wroga, zadając mu obrażenia i ogłuszając go, a następnie zadając mu obrażenia periodyczne i spowalniając go. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 800/1000/1200/1400 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 1.5/2/2.5/3 ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 1000 PROMIEŃ: 100 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 9 |-| Wraithfire Eruption= left|150pxWraith King zagłębia swój miecz w ziemi zbierając duchy zmarłych, żeby zadać obrażenia oraz ogłuszyć każdą jednostkę w obszarze wokół niego. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 1500/1700/1900/2100 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 2.5/3/3.5/4 PROMIEŃ: 650 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 |-| Reincarnation= left|100pxKości Wraith Kinga odnawiają się po jego śmierci, dzięki czemu może on zmartwychwstać. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna CZAS (Reincarnation): 3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 1000 |-| *'Wraith King Faza 2' Wraithfire Blast= left|150pxWraith King wystrzeliwuje kulę piekielnego ognia we wroga, zadając mu obrażenia i ogłuszając go, a następnie zadając mu obrażenia periodyczne i spowalniając go. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 800/1000/1200/1400 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 1.5/2/2.5/3 ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 1000 PROMIEŃ: 100 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 9 |-| Wraithfire Eruption= left|150pxWraith King zagłębia swój miecz w ziemi zbierając duchy zmarłych, żeby zadać obrażenia oraz ogłuszyć każdą jednostkę w obszarze wokół niego. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 1500/1700/1900/2100 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 2.5/3/3.5/4 PROMIEŃ: 650 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 |-| Summon Wraiths= left|150pxWraith King przywołuje upiory i otaczają go i dają szybkość ataku. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Inkantacja CZAS TRWANIA INKANTACJI: 2 LICZBA UPIORÓW: 8 PROMIEŃ POJAWIANIA SIĘ: 375 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 90 |-| Reincarnation= left|100pxKości Wraith Kinga odnawiają się po jego śmierci, dzięki czemu może on zmartwychwstać. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna CZAS (Reincarnation): 3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 1000 |-| *'Wraith King Faza 3' Wraithfire Blast= left|150pxWraith King wystrzeliwuje kulę piekielnego ognia we wroga, zadając mu obrażenia i ogłuszając go, a następnie zadając mu obrażenia periodyczne i spowalniając go. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 800/1000/1200/1400 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 1.5/2/2.5/3 ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 1000 PROMIEŃ: 100 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 9 |-| Wraithfire Eruption= left|150pxWraith King zagłębia swój miecz w ziemi zbierając duchy zmarłych, żeby zadać obrażenia oraz ogłuszyć każdą jednostkę w obszarze wokół niego. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 1500/1700/1900/2100 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 2.5/3/3.5/4 PROMIEŃ: 650 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 |-| Summon Wraiths= left|150pxWraith King przywołuje upiory i otaczają go i dają szybkość ataku. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Inkantacja CZAS TRWANIA INKANTACJI: 2 LICZBA UPIORÓW: 8 PROMIEŃ POJAWIANIA SIĘ: 375 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 90 |-| Healing Ward= left|150pxDrobne upiory są wezwane do potężnego kamienia, które starają się dać energię Wraith Kingowi. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: Globalny CZAS POJAWIANIA SIĘ: 6 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 30 |-| Reincarnation= left|100pxKości Wraith Kinga odnawiają się po jego śmierci, dzięki czemu może on zmartwychwstać. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna CZAS (Reincarnation): 3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 1000 |-| *'Empowering Wraith'right|100px Witch Buff= left|100pxStosuje buff, który zwiększa obrażenia ataku, szybkość ruchu i szybkość ataku. Kumulacje z wielokrotnymi przypadkami. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: Globalny BONUSOWE OBRAŻENIA: 25 BONUSOWA SZYBKOŚĆ RUCHU: 10% BONUSOWA SZYBKOŚĆ ATAKU: 10 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 |-| *'Wraith Obelisk' Spell Immunity= left|60pxTa istota nie czuje skutków najbardziej magicznych zaklęć. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna |-| *'Soul Restorer'right|100px Ghost Heal= left|150pxLeczy cel przez określoną ilość. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników OBRAŻENIA: Pure ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 50 OBRAŻENIA WŁASNE: 10000 LECZENIE: 500 |-| Porady *Grupa powinna na ogół zawierać co najmniej z 1 następujących: **Tanka (np. Axe czy Sven) **Kitera (np. Drow Ranger czy Windranger) **Healera (np. Omniknight bądź dowolna postać z Slippers of Halcyon i Mekansmem) Ustawienia trudności Po zakończeniu każdej trudności, gracze będą mieli szansę, by ponownie uruchomić tryb gry od następnej trudności kondygnacji. *'Tryb normalny' *'Tryb New Game+' (Daje 25% więcej fragmentów) - w każdej fali będzie pojawiać się więcej creepów. Niektórym wrogom wzrosną statystyki oraz czary na poziom wyższy. *'Tryb New Game++' (Daje 50% więcej fragmentów) - w każdej fali będzie pojawiać się więcej creepów. Niektórym wrogom wzrosną dwukrotnie statystyki oraz czary na dwa poziomy wyżej. *'Tryb New Game+++' (Daje 75% więcej fragmentów) - w każdej fali będzie pojawiać się więcej creepów. Niektórym wrogom wzrosną trzykrotnie statystyki oraz czary na trzy bądź cztery poziomy wyżej. Umieranie & Porażka Gracze nie odradzają się po śmierci. Zamiast tego, gracze mogą być reaktywowani na dwa sposoby: *Wskrzeszenie przez innych graczy. **Wskrzeszenie graczy trwa 7 sekund. **Czas jest zmniejszany, gdy więcej graczy wskrzesza tego samego sojusznika. **Podczas wskrzeszenie sojusznika, gracze nie mogą atakować, lecz mogą zadawać obrażenia. *Wykupienie złotem. Porażka występuje wtedy, gdy: *Ołtarz Wraith Kinga zostaje zniszczony. *Wszyscy gracze zginęli. Dostępni postacie Liczba postaci jest ograniczona, niektóre z ich umiejętności zostały zmienione, by lepiej były dostosowane do nowej gry. Jedynie umiejętności, które zostały zmieniony są tutaj wymienione. Lista postaci Lista zmienionych umiejętności 'Axe' Berserker's Call= left|140pxAxe drwi z najbliższych wrogów, zmuszając ich do ataku, podczas gdy on otrzymuje premię do pancerza na czas trwania umiejętności. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów PROMIEŃ: 275/300/325/350 PREMIA DO PANCERZA: 40 CZAS TRWANIA: 2.5/3.25/4/4.75 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 60/70/80/90 |-| Battle Rage= left|150pxWysyła cel do sojuszniczej jednostki Battle Rage. Kiedy Battle Rage wpływa, wszystkie obrażenia zadawane przez tę jednostkę kradnie życie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników ZASIĘG: 600 CZAS TRWANIA: 20 KRADZIEŻ ŻYCIA: 12.5%/15%/17.5%/20% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 75/85/95/105 |-| A Cut Above= left|150pxAxe skacze do przodu w walce. Po wylądowaniu, Axe wykonuje strajk wszystkim wrogom w niewielkim obszarze wokół swej pozycji. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PRÓG ZABIĆ: 250/350/450 (300/450/625*) OBRAŻENIA: 150/250/350 ZASIĘG: 500/600/700 PROMIEŃ: 175/225/275 BONUS SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 40% BONUS SZYBKOŚCI ATAKU: 40% PROMIEŃ SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 900 CZAS TRWANIA SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 6 (10*) CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15/12.5/10 (6*) MANA: 100/75/50 |-| 'Crystal Maiden' Arcane Aura= left|150pxPrzyznaje docelowej jednostce premię regeneracji many. Pasywnie daje dodatkową regenerację many do wszystkich przyjaznych jednostek na mapie. Premia ta jest podwojona na Crystal Maiden. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników PROMIEŃ AURY: Globalny PREMIA DO REGENERACJI MANY: 1/1.5/2/2.5 AKTYWNA PREMIA DO REGENERACJI MANY: 200%/250%/300%/350% CZAS TRWANIA BUFFU: 25 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 40/45/50/55 |-| 'Drow Ranger' Frost Arrows= left|140pxDodaje efekt zamrożenia do strzał Drow Ranger, spowalniając wroga. Jednostki są odbite przez początkowe uderzenie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Autocast DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów ZASIĘG: 625 CZAS TRWANIA TRĄCENIA: 0.1 DYSTANS TRĄCENIA: 10/15/20/25 CZAS TRWANIA SPOWOLNIENIA: 1.0/1.5/2/2.5 SPOWOLNIENIE SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 11%/15%/18%/20% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 0 MANA: 6 |-| Quelling Shot= left|150pxStrzała Drow Ranger rozdziela się przed nią w kształcie stożka, zadając mniejsze obrażenia, lecz rozszczepia wiele celów. Każda strzała może trafić w cel tylko raz. Jeśli Frost Arrows jest aktywne, strzały Quelling Shot będą konwertowane do Frost Arrows, zwiększając koszt many za strzałę. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt ZASIĘG: 700/750/800/850 LICZNIK STRZAŁ: 5/6/6/7 ZMNIEJSZENIE OBRAŻEŃ: 34%/33%/32%/30% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 0 MANA: 12/15/18/22 |-| Marksmanship= left|140pxDoświadczenie Drow Ranger w walce poprawia jej celność oraz efektywność w bitwie, zapewniając pasywny bonus do Zręczności. Nie otrzymasz premii, jeśli w promieniu 375 jednostek znajdzie się wrogi bohater. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna PREMIA DO ZRĘCZNOŚCI: 40/60/80 PROMIEŃ DEZAKTYWACJI: 150 |-| 'Elder Titan' Echo Stomp= left|150pxElder Titan i jego Astral Spirit wspólnie uderzają w ziemię, zadając obrażenia i ogłuszając wrogów w promieniu działania. Elder Titan zadaje obrażenia fizyczne, a Astral Spirit magiczne. Ogłuszeni wrogowie ockną się wcześniej, jeśli zostaną im zadane obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne/Magiczne CZAS RZUCANIA: 1.4 PROMIEŃ: 475 CZAS UŚPIENIA: 2/3/4/5 OBRAŻENIA: 40/80/160/160 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15 MANA: 100/115/130/145 |-| Natural Order= left|150pxZmniejsza wszystkie żywioły do ich podstawowych form, usuwając bazowy pancerz i odporność na magię pobliskim wrogom. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna, Aura DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów PROMIEŃ: 275 ZMNIEJSZENIE PANCERZA: 3%/6%/9%/12% ZMNIEJSZENIE ODPORNOŚCI BAZOWEJ: 8%/16%/25%/33% |-| 'Jakiro' Bez zmian. 'Juggernaut' Blade Fury= left|170pxTworzy wokół Juggernauta burzę niszczycielskiej siły ostrza, zapewniając mu odporność na magię i zadając obrażenia pobliskim wrogom. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 25/75/120/175 PROMIEŃ: 250 CZAS TRWANIA: 5 BONUS NA UNIK: 20%/40%/60%/80% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 30/28/26/24 MANA: 110 |-| Secret Blade= left|170pxJuggernaut wysyła swój wizerunek, zbierając cele. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 3000 PROMIEŃ: 250/300/350 ZASIĘG ATAKU: 1200/1300/1400 DODATKOWE OBRAŻENIA: 50/85/120 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 40/30/20 MANA: 100 |-| 'Legion Commander' Gladiators, Unite!= left|150pxLegion Commander wzywa swoje sojusznicze postacie do walki razem na arenie. Każda dodatkowa przyjazna postać, która dołączyła do walki na arenie, przyznaje dodatkowe obrażenia, pancerz i kradzież życia. DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników CZAS TRWANIA: 15 PROMIEŃ: 625 PREMIA PANCERZA NA POSTAĆ: 5/7/9 PREMIA KRADZIEŻY ŻYCIA NA POSTAĆ: 10%/12%/14% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 60 MANA: 150/200/250 |-| 'Lina' Dragon Slave= left|150pxLina przywołuje moc smoczego oddechu, uwalniając falę ognia, która spopiela wszystkich wrogów na swej drodze. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 800 OBRAŻENIA: 90/150/210/280 POCZĄTKOWY PROMIEŃ: 275 DYSTANS: 1075 KOŃCOWY PROMIEŃ: 150 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8.5/7.5/6.5/6.5 MANA: 90/105/125/140 |-| Light Strike Array= left|140pxLina przyzywa kolumnę płomieni, która rani i ogłusza wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 90/150/210/280 PROMIEŃ: 225 ZASIĘG: 600 OPÓŹNIENIE RZUCANIA CZARU: 0.5 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 1.6 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 7/6.5/6/5.5 MANA: 90/105/125/140 |-| Blazing Soul= left|130pxZapewnia bonusową szybkość ataku i ruchu oraz zmniejszony czas rzucania za każdym razem, gdy Lina rzuca zaklęcie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna PREMIA DO SZYBKOŚCI ATAKU: 40/45/50/55 PREMIA DO SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 4%/5%/6%/7% ZMNIEJSZENIE PUNKTU RZUCANIA: 0.04/0.05/0.06/0.07 MAKS. KUMULACJA: 3/4/4/5 CZAS TRWANIA: 7/7.5/8/8.5 |-| 'Magnus' Shockwave= left|150pxMagnus wysyła poruszającą się po linii prostej falę mocy, która rani wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 1000 PROMIEŃ: 150 OBRAŻENIA: 90/180/270/360 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10/9/8/7 MANA: 90 |-| Skewer= left|150pxMagnus gna przed siebie, nabijając wrogów na swój potężny róg. Ci wrogowie będą przez niego wleczone, aż dotrze do celu, gdzie otrzymają obrażenia i zostaną spowolnione. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 600/800/1000/1200 PROMIEŃ: 125 OBRAŻENIA: 70/140/210/280 MAKSYMALNA ILOŚĆ CELI: 5/10/15/20 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 30/25/20/15 MANA: 80 |-| Skewer (Friendly)= left|150pxMagnus gna przed siebie, podnosząc pobliskie sojusznicze postacie przed siebie, niosąc je do miejsca docelowego. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 600/800/1000/1200 PROMIEŃ: 125 MAKSYMALNA ILOŚĆ CELI: 5/10/15/20 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15 MANA: 20 |-| Reverse Polarity= left|150pxMagnus zmienia właściwości materii i zasysa pobliskich wrogów przed siebie, po czym ogłusza ich i rani potężnym uderzeniem w ziemię. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ PRZYCIĄGANIA: 410 OBRAŻENIA: 150/225/300 CZAS OGŁUSZENIA BOHATERÓW: 2.25/3/3.75 CZAS OGŁUSZENIA CREEPÓW: 5/6/7 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 120/110/100 MANA: 200/250/300 |-| 'Omniknight' Purification= left|150pxOmniknight natychmiast leczy sojusznika i rani wszystkich pobliskich wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników OBRAŻENIA: Pure LECZENIE/OBRAŻENIA: 90/180/270/360 ZASIĘG: 700 PROMIEŃ: 225/300/375/450 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 90/100/110/120 |-| Degen Aura= left|150pxOmniknight znacznie osłabia możliwości ruchowe i atakowania wrogów, które znajdują się blisko bohatera. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Aura DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów SPOWOLNIENIE ATAKU I RUCHU: 7$/14%/21%/28% PROMIEŃ: 315/415/515/615 |-| Wings of Omniscience= left|140pxOmniknight przyzywa Anioła Stróża, który czyni pobliskich sojuszników odpornymi na obrażenia fizyczne i znacznie zwiększa tempo regeneracji punktów zdrowia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników CZAS TRWANIA: 10/11/12 REGENERACJA ZDROWIA: 25 PROMIEŃ: 1000 OBRAŻENIA ANIOŁA: 150/250/350 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 120 MANA: 250/350/450 |-| 'Queen of Pain' Shadow Strike= left|150pxQueen of Pain ciska zatrutym sztyletem, który zadaje duże obrażenia początkowe, a następnie zadaje obrażenia wraz z upływem czasu. Zatruta jednostka zostaje spowolniona na 15 sekund i otrzymuje obrażenia co 3 sekundy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA OD ATAKU: 50/75/100/125 OBRAŻENIA PERIODYCZNE: 30/40/50/60 SPOWOLNIENIE: 20%/30%/40%/50% ZASIĘG: 1200 PROMIEŃ: 125 CZAS TRWANIA: 15.1 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20/16/12/8 MANA: 110 |-| Blink= left|150pxTeleportacja na krótki dystans, która umożliwia Queen of Pain wkroczenie do bitwy oraz opuszczenie jej. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt ZASIĘG: 700/1000/1300/1600 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 6/5/4/3 MANA: 20/30/40/50 |-| Scream Of Pain= left|150pxQueen of Pain wydaje z siebie przerażający dźwięk, który rani wrogów dookoła. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 100/200/300/400 PROMIEŃ: 475 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 7 MANA: 90/100/110/120 |-| Sonic Wave= left|150pxStwarza gigantyczną falę dźwięku przed Queen of Pain, która zadaje ciężkie obrażenia wrogom. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 700 PROMIEŃ: 100 (Początkowy promień) / 800 (Dystans) / 300 (Końcowy promień) OBRAŻENIA: 350/475/600 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA (Scepter): 40/30/20 OBRAŻENIA (Scepter): 350/530/725 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 60/50/40 MANA: 250/360/500 |-| 'Sand King' Caustic Finale= left|150pxAtaki Sand Kinga wstrzykują truciznę, która sprawia, że wrogowie wybuchają po śmierci, rozbryzgując się i zadając obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ WYBUCHU: 100/200/300/400 CZAS TRWANIA DEBUFFU: 1/2/4/8 OBRAŻENIA OD WYBUCHU: 25/75/125/175 |-| 'Shadow Fiend' Shadowraze (blisko)= left|150pxShadow Fiend zrównuje z ziemią obszar tuż przed nim, zadając obrażenia jednostkom w okolicy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 75/150/225/300 ZASIĘG: 200 PROMIEŃ: 250 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10/9/8/7 MANA: 75/65/55/45 |-| Shadowraze (środek)= left|150pxShadow Fiend zrównuje z ziemią obszar tuż przed nim, zadając obrażenia jednostkom w okolicy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 75/150/225/300 ZASIĘG: 450 PROMIEŃ: 250 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10/9/8/7 MANA: 75/65/55/45 |-| Shadowraze (daleko)= left|150pxShadow Fiend zrównuje z ziemią obszar tuż przed nim, zadając obrażenia jednostkom w okolicy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 75/150/225/300 ZASIĘG: 700 PROMIEŃ: 250 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10/9/8/7 MANA: 75/65/55/45 |-| 'Shadow Shaman' Ether Shock= left|150pxShadow Shaman tworzy pierścień eterycznej energii, która atakuje wiele wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 600 OBRAŻENIA: 140/250/360/470 STARTOWY OBSZAR STOŻKOWY: 200 DYSTANS STOŻKOWY: 500 KOŃCOWY OBSZAR STOŻKOWY: 300 LICZBA CELI: 2/4/6/8 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8 MANA: 95/105/135/160 |-| Voodoo= left|150pxPrzekształca dowolną wrogą jednostkę w obszarze docelowym w nieszkodliwe stworzenie, wyłącza ich atak i umiejętności. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów ZASIĘG: 500 PROMIEŃ: 200/250/300/350 CZAS TRWANIA: 2/2.5/3/3.5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 13 MANA: 80/90/100/110 |-| Shackles= left|150pxINKANTACJA - Unieruchamia magicznie wroga, który nie może się poruszać ani atakować, odnosząc jednocześnie obrażenia periodyczne. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Inkantacja DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 400 OBRAŻENIA: 40/50/60/70 CZAS TRWANIA INKANTACJI: 5/6/7/8 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 16 MANA: 110/130/155/185 |-| 'Storm Spirit' Static Remnant= left|150pxTworzy wybuchowo naładowaną projekcję Storm Spirita, która trwa 12 sekund oraz zostanie zdetonowana, jeśli podejdzie do niej wróg. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 140/180/220/260 PROMIEŃ: 235 CZAS TRWANIA PRZECIĄŻENIA: 0.6 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 3.50 MANA: 70/80/90/100 |-| Electric Vortex= left|150pxWir, który wciąga wroga do miejsca położenia Storm Spirita; ponadto spowalnia Storm Spirita o 50% na 3 sekundy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów ZASIĘG: 300/325/350/375 CZAS TRWANIA: 2/2.5/3/3.5 DYSTANS: 200/250/300/350 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 100/110/120/130 |-| Overload= left|150pxRzucanie czaru powoduje utworzenie ładunku elektrycznego, który jest uwalniany w eksplozji po następnym ataku, zadając obrażenia oraz spowalniając pobliskich wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 275 CZAS TRWANIA SPOWOLNIENIA: 1/1.5/2/2.5 OBRAŻENIA: 30/60/90/120 SPOWOLNIENIE RUCHU: 80% SPOWOLNIENIE ATAKU: 50% |-| Ball Lightning= left|150pxStorm Spirit staje się niestałą elektrycznością, szarżując poprzez pole walki, aż skończy mu się mana bądź dotrze do celu. Koszt aktywacji w manie to 15 + 7% całego zasobu many, zaś koszt przebycia 100 jednostek to 10 + 1% całego zasobu many. Obrażenia naliczane są co każde przebyte 100 jednostek. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: Globalny OBRAŻENIA: 16/24/32 PROMIEŃ: 125/200/275 WYSSANIE MANY NA JEDNOSTKĘ: 5 + 1% ilości many MANA: 15 + 3% ilości many |-| 'Sven' Storm Hammer= left|150pxSven uwalnia swoją magiczną rękawicę, która zadaje obrażenia oraz ogłusza przeciwników. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 600 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 2/2.5/3/3.5 PROMIEŃ: 255 OBRAŻENIA: 100/175/250/325 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 13 MANA: 100 |-| Warcry= left|140pxOkrzyk bitewny Svena pobudza sojuszników do walki, zwiększając ich szybkość ruchu i ilość pancerza. Trwa 7 sekund. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników CZAS TRWANIA: 10 BONUSOWY PANCERZ: 4/8/12/16 BONUS DO PRĘDKOŚCI RUCHU: 5%/10%/15%/20% PROMIEŃ: 900 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 MANA: 25 |-| God's Strength= left|145pxSven zyskuje dodatkową siłę i obrażenia. Po pokonaniu jednostki wroga pod wpływem tej umiejętności wszystkie czasy oczekiwania Svena są zmniejszone. Ten efekt może pojawić się dowolną ilość razy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS TRWANIA: 25 PREMIA DO SIŁY: 15/30/45 ZMNIEJSZONY CZAS OCZEKIWANIA ZA POKONANIE: 1/1.5/2 PREMIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 50/75/100 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 60 MANA: 125 |-| 'Templar Assassin' Deflection= left|150pxTemplar Assassin tworzy wokół siebie tarczę obronną, która pochłania obrażenia i zapewnia premię do jej obrażeń. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne PREMIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 20/40/60/80 OBRAŻENIA: 200/300/400/500 CZAS TRWANIA: 17 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 17 MANA: 100 |-| Trap= left|150pxUruchamia najbliższą pułapkę, spowalniając wrogów, którzy znajdują się w pobliżu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu ZASIĘG: 2100 PROMIEŃ: 375 SPOWOLNIENIE: 74% CZAS TRWANIA: 5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 0.50 |-| ='Umiejętność Psionic Trap' = Spring Trap= left|140pxUruchamia pułapkę, spowalniając wrogów, którzy znajdują się w pobliżu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu PROMIEŃ: 400 SPOWOLNIENIE: 74% CZAS TRWANIA: 5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 0.50 |-| 'Venomancer' Scourge Gale= left|150pxVenomancer wystrzeliwuje kulę z jadem w linii prostej, zatruwając wrogów, dzięki czemu odnoszą początkowe obrażenia i obrażenia periodyczne, jak również mają zredukowaną szybkość ruchu. Ta umiejętność zadaje obrażenia co 3 sekundy w czasie swego trwania. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 700 PROMIEŃ: 125 CZAS TRWANIA: 9 OBRAŻENIA OD CIOSU: 25 OBRAŻENIA PERIODYCZNE: 0/15/30/45 PRZEDZIAŁ OBRAŻEŃ PERIODYCZNYCH: 3 SPOWOLNIENIE: 10% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 22 MANA: 0 |-| Scourge Ward= left|150pxPrzyzywa Scourge Warda, aby atakował wrogów oraz wrogie budynki. Ward ten jest odporny na magię. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Przenikliwe ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 850 CZAS TRWANIA: 40 ZDROWIE WARDA: 150/300/450/600 OBRAŻENIA WARDA: 20/30/40/50 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15 MANA: 20 |-| Poison Nova= left|150pxRozszerzający się pierścień trucizny, który zadaje obrażenia co sekundę wrogom wokół Venomancera. Efekt działania tej umiejętności nie może obniżyć zdrowia wrogów poniżej 1 PŻ. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 830 CZAS TRWANIA: 12/14/15 OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 18/36/58 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA (Scepter): 60/50/40 CZAS TRWANIA (Scepter): 14/15/16 OBRAŻENIA (Scepter): 36/58/81 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 70/60/50 MANA: 100/150/200 |-| 'Windranger' Shackleshot= left|150pxZakuwa w kajdany cel do wroga bądź drzewa w linii tuż za nim. Jeśli za celem nie ma żadnego wrogami albo drzewa, czas trwania ogłuszenia jest skrócony do 0,75 sekundy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów ZASIĘG: 800 CZAS TRWANIA: 3.5/4.75/6.25/8.5 LICZNIK ZAKUTYCH: 3/5/7/9 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12 MANA: 75/85/95/105 |-| Windrun= left|150pxZwiększa szybkość ruchu oraz dodaje szansę na uniknięcie wszystkich ataków fizycznych, jednocześnie zmniejszając szybkość ruchu pobliskich wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu PREMIA DO SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 50% PROMIEŃ: 400/600/700/800 SPOWOLNIENIE PRZECIWNIKA: 10%/20%/30%/40% CZAS TRWANIA: 4/6.5/9.5/11 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15 MANA: 50/60/70/80 |-| Zephyr= left|150pxWindranger zaklina wiatr, uzyskując maksymalną szybkość atakowania wroga bądź budynku ze zmniejszoną ilością obrażeń, także tych z Unikalnych Modyfikatorów Ataku oraz efektów przedmiotów. Po zmianie atakowanego celu, premia do szybkości zostaje utracona. Trwa 20 sekund. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów CZAS TRWANIA: 20 ZMNIEJSZENIE OBRAŻEŃ: 50%/40%/30% SZANSA BONUSOWEJ STRZAŁY: 50%/60%/70% PROMIEŃ BONUSOWEJ STRZAŁY: 200/250/300 BONUSOWA STRZAŁA: 1/1/2 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 60 MANA: 100/125/150 |-| 'Witch Doctor' Paralyzing Cask= left|150pxWitch Doctor wystrzeliwuje beczułkę z paraliżującym proszkiem, która odbija się rykoszetem pomiędzy wrogami, ogłuszając i raniąc trafione cele. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 75/100/125/150 OBRAŻENIA (Postacie): 50 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA (Postacie): 1 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA (Creepy): 5 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA (Iluzje): 5 ODBICIA: 2/4/6/8 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8/7/6/5 MANA: 75 |-| Voodoo Restoration= left|150pxWitch Doctor skupia swą magię na uleczenie najbliższych sojuszników. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu, Przełączana DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników MANA NA SEKUNDĘ: 8/12/16/20 (50% z ilości many) PROMIEŃ: 500 ŻYCIE NA SEKUNDĘ: 16/24/32/40 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 0 MANA: 8/12/16/20 wstępnie |-| Maledict= left|150pxWitch Doctor przeklina wszystkich wrogów na danym obszarze, przez co otrzymują oni obrażenia co 4 sekundy, otrzymując dodatkowe obrażenia za każde utracone 100 pkt. zdrowia, jakie utracili od momentu rozpoczęcia działania klątwy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne DZIAŁA NA: Wrogie jednostki ZASIĘG: 525 OBRAŻENIA NA 4 SEKUNDY: 20/40/60/80 PREMIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 16/24/32/40 PROMIEŃ: 150 CZAS TRWANIA: 12 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 35 MANA: 120 |-| Death Ward= left|150pxINKANTACJA - Tworzy zabójczego warda, który będzie atakował wrogów. Ward ma 700 zasięgu ataku i atakuje co 0,25 sekundy. Ataki Death Warda na trzecim poziomie przeskakują na kolejnego wroga. Trwa 8 sekund. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Inkantacja DZIAŁA NA: Wrogie postacie OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 600 CZAS TRWANIA INKANTACJI: 10 OBRAŻENIA: 60/90/120 ODBIĆ: 2/3/4 ODBIĆ (SCEPTER): 4/5/6 OBRAŻENIA (Scepter): 90/120/150 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 80 MANA: 200 |-| Zmiana przedmiotów w grze Unikalne przedmioty w grze, które zostały dodane do Upiornej Nocy. *40px|Arcane Boots IIArcane Boots II - przywraca 250 many, +500 many i 75 szybkości ruchu. *40px|Greater ClarityGreater Clarity - przywraca 150 many. *40px|Greater SalveGreater Salve - przywraca 1000 zdrowia na 10 sekund, zostaje przerwana gdy posiadacz zostanie zaatakowany. *40px|Slippers of HalcyonSlippers of Halcyon - przekazywane zdrowie AoE, 4 pancerza i 75 szybkości ruchu. Niektóre istniejące już przedmioty zostały zmienione. *40px|Healing SalveHealing Salve - jego koszt wynosi 100 złota. *40px|Quelling BladeQuelling Blade - jego koszt wynosi 3000 złota. *40px|Helm of the DominatorHelm of the Dominator - Dominowanie aktywne zostało usunięte. Daje 25 obrażeń, 5 pancerza oraz 20% kradzieży zdrowia. *40px|Shiva's GuardShiva's Guard - Czas oczekiwania umiejętności "Arctic Blast" został zmniejszony do 20 sekund. Promień umiejętności "Freezing Aura" został zmniejszony do 150, a szybkość ataku zmniejszona do 30. Punktacja Wynik jest rejestrowany poprzez dwa liczniki: Upiorne fragmenty oraz lśniące fragmenty. *Upiorne fragmenty uzyskuje się grając w Upiorną Noc i wyczyszcza się fale. *Lśniące fragmenty uzyskuje się grając w Upiorną Noc z aktywnym bonusem Wraith King's Favor. **Gracze, którzy mają aktywne Wraith King's Favor również udzielają 10% kumulacji premii dla wszystkich innych graczy. **Wraith King's Favor wzrasta także ilość zarobionych Upiornych fragmentów. *Lśniące fragmenty mogą być wymieniane na upiorne diamenty w szybkości 2:1. *Liczba uzyskanych fragmentów zależy od liczby fali. Nagrody Obudzenie Wraith-Kinga 350px|rightKażda dusza zebrana podczas Upiornej Nocy będą wliczane do globalnego wskrzeszenia Wraith Kinga. Kiedy cel został osiągnięty, Wraith King pojawił się dostępny w grze, biorąc miejsce Skeleton Kinga. Ta strona zawiera przetłumaczone treści z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Wydarzenia